Ultrawoman Lily
Ultrawoman Lily is a young female Ultra who was born outside of Planet Ultra. Her true name is Ultrawoman Lilith. She was a lonely traveler that travels into various planets. She was not a fighter until she arrived on Planet Earth but in a wrong country (Brazil). Her mission is to collect several darkness components from dark kings in different universes. At the same time, she also protects civilians from monster attacks and aliens and experiences the cultures of the planet she visited. She uses Capoiera (or the Ultra equivalent of it) in battle. Origin Thousands years ago, a female Ultra (Lily's mother) investigated a forbidden area of Planet Ultra. When she stepped on cracked ground, a stream of minus energy gas blew to her. Since then, she frequently felt dizzy and was able to see a pair of long orange eyes. She noticed that she will have a child soon and it was illegal to have a child without knowing the father. She decided to run away from the planet without anyone seeing her. History - Chapter 2= Chapter 2 This chapter tells the story of Lilith to face most dangerous villains(11 eleven kings of darkness) in multiverse. She also team up with various ultra warriors. - Chapter 3= Chapter 3 The last king of darkness is impossible to be founded. When Lilith is sealed after her genetic has been argued, the spirit of darkness overlord find the last king by himself. - Chapter 4= Chapter 4 Pending... }} Profile Stats *'Height':41m *'Weight':30,000t *'Age':5,700 years old (equilevant to 15 or 16 human) *'Time limit':3 minutes (normal form), 1 minute or less if angrier (Reionyx Form) *'Flying Speed':Mach 4 (normal form), Mach 5 (reionyx form) *'Running Speed':Mach 2.5 (normal form), Mach 3.5 (reionyx form) *'Maximum Jumping Height':1000m (normal form), 1200m (reionyx form) *'Grip Strength':12,000t (normal form), 60,000t (reionyx form) Personality Lily/Yami is a kind person but her life is seems to be catastrophe. She always care about people because she don't want anyone to feel isolated like her. But she become almost completely different when she is in Reionyx form. Body features *'Color Timer': Like any other ultra, Liy has blue color timer but it will be pink in Reionyx Form. *'Ultra Armor': Like any other ultra, it is resistent to lasers and bullet but with Reionyx gen, she is able to survive blizzard. *'Eyes': She has blue eyes but still keeps the same function of any other ultra. *'Head Fin': Similar to Ultraman Nexus, it is ultra equivalent to long hair but Lily has longer one. *'Horns': In her Reionyx form she has a pair of horns that analogous to Alien Reiblood. It is used to boost her ESP. Default techniques *'Traumatic Bullet': An energy bullet shot to opponent which causes hallucinations. In Reionyx mode, it will be a dummy instead. *'Repulse': Used to blow surrounding enemy away. *'ESP': As a Reionyx, Lilith can control any less intelligence being. Unlike other Reionyx, she only uses her mind instead of a device. She also can read others' mind and sense minus energy. IMG_20161229_200530.jpg|traumatic bullet Forms - Reionyx Form= Reionyx Form Lilith's true form. She once thought she can only turn into this form when someone hits her head hard enough until she realized that this form actually requires anger. In this form, Lilith ultilizes dark cluster beams and devastating dark energy attack while her physical strength increases dramatically and is strong enough to counter Ultraman Zero. Ray techniques *'Lilium Cluster': Lily spins at high speeds, flies into the air and rains dark energy beams, causing major damage in a megalopolis of Mephilas. Similar manner to Chaos Waroga's finisher. *'Lilium Sprite': Lily summon a sprite (lightning) using her own hands. The sprite is powerful enough to turn a city into a crater. *'Lilium Dark Jet': A dark version of Double Lilium Ray but more powerful. Similar in manner to Ultraman Justice's Victorium Ray. IMG_20161109_162604.jpg.jpg|Lilium Cluster Lilium_Dark_Jet.jpg|Lilium Dark Jet IMG_20161109_162649.jpg.jpg|Lilium Sprite Physical techniques *'Giga Lilium Palm Strike': A greater version of Lilium Palm Strike. Can send EX Tyrant flying. *'Lilium Dash': Hypersonic flight. Used to chase EX Bassar. **'Lilium Air Breaker': A ramming to destroy enemy in the air. *'Lilium Breaker': Lily accelerates into very high speed and ram into enemy. IMG_20161114_163908.jpg|Lilium Breaker IMG_20161229_200439.jpg|Lilium Air Breaker - Future Lilith= Future Lilith Lilith's new form in the future. She gains this form after a 100,000 year isolation. }} Devices Hyper Bag A four dimensional green bag. It may look small but it is able to swallow many kaiju into it. Lilith obtained this from planet Mephilas. Spark of Darkness Overlord A lance made of thirteen components from thirteen kings of darkness. Techniques Via Spark of Darkness Overlord Default techniques: *'Time and Dimensional Travel': Kings of Darkness of techniques: Alien Reiblood *'Kaiju Summoning': *'Geno Thunder': Alien Mephilas *'Grip Beam': *'Intelligence': Dark Lugiel *'Spark Doll Transformation': *'Lugiel Especially': Etelgar * * Guar Spectre * * Greeza *'Unexistence': * Jugglus Juggler * * Dark Zagi *'Lightning Zagi': *'Zagi Gravity': Armored Darkness/Alien Empera *'Giga Rezolium Ray': * Alien Bat * * Yapool * * IMG_20170204_135118.jpg|Lightning Zagi 'Trivia' *Lilith is a good ultra but she has a person name. *Lilith's Reionyx form only lasts for 1 minutes due her heart beeping more rapid when she gets angry. *Before Alien Mephilas soul disappear, he called Lily 'Lilith-hime' become a question for her. 'Gallery' IMG_20161103_145814.jpg|Ultra Fusion Card Category:Anonymous Nobody Category:Female Ultras